Una nueva vida
by garabato
Summary: Cuando Edward se marcho a la universidad fue convertido en vampiro, por lo que decidio romper todo tipo de ataduras, especialmente con su unico amor Bella. Pero al recibir una carta se da cuenta que debe regresar. Ojala no sea demasiado tarde.
1. Prologo

_****__**Cuando Edward se marcho a la universidad fue convertido en vampiro. Al verse convertido en un monstruo decidio romper todo tipo de ataduras con su antigua vida, especialmente con su novia y unico amor Bella, para poder protegerla. Pero en la vida las cosas no son siempre como una las planea y tendra que volver, aunque quizas sea demasiado tarde.**_

**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

_Edward_

_Me prometí a mi misma que no intentaría contactarte, dijiste que tenias un futuro brillante en el que no había tiempo para mi y quise respetar tu decisión. Pero afortunada o desafortunadamente ya no se trata solo sobre mi._

_Se que esta no es la noticia que quieres escuchar después de seis meses sin saber de mi, pero igual tengo que decírtelo: estoy embarazada, para evitar malentendidos tengo siete meses. Mi idea original era criar a mis hijos sola (son mellizos, un niño y una niña), si en tu futuro no había tiempo para mi, menos lo habría para hijos. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Hace un mes y medio me diagnosticaron cáncer (un tumor maligno en el cerebro), las probabilidades en ese entonces eran buenas, un 50 o 60%, pero por razones obvias no podía someterme al tratamiento, para cuando los bebes estén listos para nacer las probabilidades de que el tratamiento funcionen no son mayores al 2% y eso si sobrevivo al parto, ambos sabemos que las estadísticas nunca han estado de mi lado. No quiero sonar dramática, pero es importante que conozcas la situación._

_No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas cargo de ellos, ya deje todo listo para que mi hermana Alice se pueda hacer cargo de ellos, se que ella los cuidara bien. Pero igual quería que supieras de su existencia por si algún día los quieres conocer._

_No se si algún día llegues a leer esta carta, pero es el único medio que encontré para contactarte. Se que encontraras la manera de culparte, pero no lo hagas, mis hijos son el motivo por el que seguí adelante cuando te marchaste, podría decirse que fue el mejor regalo de despedida que pudiste haberme dejado, y si de algo nunca me arrepentiré es de haber permitido que ellos pudieran vivir._

_Te ame, te amo y siempre te amare, sólo hay una cosa que te pido Edward, se feliz._

_Por siempre tuya_

_Bella._

Despues de leer esa carta, con fecha de hace un mes, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, regresar. Sólo espero que no sea muy tarde.

* * *

**_Este es el inicio de una nueva historia, que se me ocurrio en un momento de colapso mental por problemas al programar un algoritmo (ya lo solucione XD, el error era realmente estupido como siempre cuando uno encuentra la solucion). Dejen un review para yo poder saber si les gusto y deberia continuar_ =D**


	2. Adios

**CAPITULO 1**

**BELLA POV**

Cuando la muerte es algo tan tangible, tan cercano, todo cambia, todo tiene que cambiar, y decisiones que habías tomado, planes que habías trazado, se ven modificados, porque ya no tienes años para llevarlos a cabo, porque ya te consideras con suerte si llegas a tener un solo año para realizarlos.

Yo creo que a todos aquellos que les dan una fecha limite como la que me dieron a mi, lo único que quieren es que el tiempo se alargue, que al calendario le salgan días mágicamente, pero ese no es mi caso, no digo que quiera morirme, pero cuando pienso en esa fecha no pienso en que yo vaya a morir, si no en que voy a tener a mis niños conmigo.

En los últimos siete meses ocurrieron los tres hechos que definieron mi vida, si es verdad que al morir uno ve pasar la vida ante sus ojos, lo mas probable es que solo llegue a ver esos momentos.

El primero fue el mas triste, en ese momento mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, y solo se necesito una llamada telefónica de el único hombre que he amado en mi vida. El segundo con solo días de diferencia fue el mas feliz, no digo que curo mágicamente mi corazón porque las cicatrices siempre van a estar ahí, pero al menos logro que volviera a funcionar, fue cuando me entere de que mis bebes venían en camino. Y el ultimo hace solo dos meses y medio, no fue ni triste, ni feliz, simplemente no sentí nada, fue como si hubieran detenido el tiempo, como si en el momento que me dijeron que iba a morir yo no hubiera estado en mi cuerpo. No me dijeron precisamente que iba a morir, me dijeron que tenia un tumor maligno en el cerebro, que con tratamiento habían altas posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero a que costo viviría, sacrificando la vida de mis hijos, eso simplemente no era una posibilidad, y es que era imposible matar lo único que me mantenía con vida.

Cuando supe que había una fecha limite supe lo que tenia que hacer: no dejar cabos sueltos. Obviamente es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, especialmente porque cada que termino con algún asunto inconcluso veo la muerte un paso mas cerca. Entre la lista de cosas a arreglar habían dos imprescindibles. Encargarme de que mis hijos quedaran en buenas manos, y contarle a … Edward.

Lo primero fue relativamente fácil de arreglar, la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente como para dejarle la gran responsabilidad de encargarse de mis tesoros es mi hermana Alice. Alice es dos años mayor que yo, y tiene una tienda de ropa, ella misma la diseñaba y había algunos otros almacenes que vendían sus diseños por lo cual sabia que la parte económica no era un problema. Sabía que ella les hablaría de mi, les diría lo mucho que los ame. Alice los amaría como si fueran suyos, se que son muchas responsabilidades y mas siendo dos niños en vez de uno, pero ella es la persona con mas energía que conozco, si alguien es capaz con dos niños, esa es ella. Alice acepto inmediatamente, aunque la verdad es que ella tenía la esperanza de que no iba a ser necesario, decía que tenia el presentimiento de que iba a vivir para criar yo misma a mis hijos. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a confiar ciegamente en sus presentimientos, pero no esta vez, la verdad es que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para esperar un milagro.

El segundo asunto lo "solucione" hace un mes, después de mucho retrasarlo, cuando se me acabaron las excusas para retrasarlo mas. Sé que una carta no es lo mas adecuado, pero no se me ocurrió otro medio para contactarlo, quiero pensar que hice todo lo posible, necesito pensar que hice todo lo posible para decirle que iba a ser padre.

Yo creo que escribí esa carta unas cien veces antes de que decidiera mandar la primera que escribí. Pero es que era difícil, me había prometido a mi misma no intentar contactar a Edward, el quería hacer una vida sin mi y yo quería respetarle sus deseos, pero esto era mas importante que el y yo.

Aun recuerdo esa llamada telefónica, creo que nunca podre olvidar esa llamada.

_Flashback_

_Hoy había sido un mal día, me había levantado con nauseas por cuarta vez en esa semana y apenas era jueves, por mucho que odiara los hospitales parece que una visita al doctor iba a ser inevitable. Gracias al tiempo que gaste en el piso del baño llegue tarde a mi primera clase de la mañana. _

_La tarde no fue mucho mejor, el profesor hizo un examen sorpresa en el que no logre concentrarme mucho debido a que mi estomago no había querido calmarse durante todo el día. Al salir había una tormenta, y aunque mi carro estaba parqueado a sólo una cuadra cuando llegue ya estaba escurriendo agua. Al llegar a mi casa aun estaba lloviendo e intente correr para evitar mojarme mas de lo que ya estaba, pero con mi equilibrio no fue una sabia decisión, y termine en el piso, cuando por fin estuve resguardada bajo techo no solo estaba mojada si no que también estaba llena de lodo. _

_Lo primero que hice fue tomar una ducha caliente, ya era suficiente con mis nauseas, lo ultimo que necesitaba era un resfriado. Después de que ya estaba seca y abrigada fui a buscar algo de comer en la cocina, con suerte lo que comiera no iba a empeorar mi indispuesto estomago. Prepare un sándwich, lo mejor era comer suave para evitar incidentes. Cuando iba por la mitad sonó mi teléfono, seguro era Edward, hace casi una semana que no habíamos hablado y aunque se que probablemente era porque el estaba ocupado esta semana con exámenes ya me estaba empezando a preocupar. Pasar de al menos diez mensajes de texto al día diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y cuanto me extrañaba a ni un solo mensaje en cinco días es preocupante, probablemente era lo normal en una relación, sólo que yo estaba malacostumbrada, pero es inevitable cuando tienes el mejor novio del mundo, que me ama y esta todo el tiempo pendiente de mi. _

_-Amor, que bueno que llamas, ya estaba preocupada._

_-Hola Bella _

_-¿Eres tu Edward? – su voz sonaba diferente, siempre ha tenido una voz hermosa, pero se oía innaturalmente melodiosa._

_-Si, soy yo – dijo en un tono que no supe identificar._

_-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? Y no me digas que nada, te conozco bien y se que pasa algo._

_-Paso algo – dijo después de un rato en silencio en el que casi me vuelvo loca. – Te juro que no fue algo que busque, es mas lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, pero las cosas han cambiado Bella – dijo en un tono triste que me rompió el corazón._

_-Sea lo que sea, sabes que lo podemos solucionar juntos Edward, te lo he dicho mil veces, podemos solucionar cualquier cosa mientras estemos juntos._

_-Ese es el problema, esto no tiene solución. – dijo con un suspiro._

_-En el remoto caso que no tenga solución, aprenderemos a vivir con ello._

_-No es tan fácil Bella, yo tendré que aprender a vivir con ello, pero a ti nunca te pondría esa carga._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunte después de un rato, realmente aterrorizada por su posible respuesta._

_-Que hasta aquí llegamos Bella. – en ese momento fue como si el mundo se detuviera, el mundo pudo haberse caído a pedazos, pero yo solo era consciente de cómo mi propio corazón se caía a pedazos._

_-¿Por qué? – pregunte, aunque mi voz salió mas parecida a un chillido que cualquier cosa._

_-Ya somos diferentes Bella, no perteneces a mi mundo como yo no pertenezco al tuyo._

_-No quiero sonar desesperada, y aunque me sienta como si me estuviera muriendo en este momento voy a respetar tu decisión – dije haciendo una fuerza sobrenatural para no llorar – pero siento que merezco al menos una explicación Edward, tu amor por mi al igual que mi amor por ti es algo imposible de negar ¿Qué paso? – le pregunte tragándome mi orgullo._

_-Te lo dije Bella, las cosas cambiaron, ya no perteneces a mi mundo, ya no puedo estar contigo, nuestras vidas tomaran rumbos diferentes, ya no hay un lugar para ti en mi futuro, la única atadura que tengo eres tu y debo terminarla antes de que sea muy tarde. – cada palabra dolía mas que la anterior, pero lo conozco mejor que a mi misma y aunque su voz sonaba diferente contenía el mismo sufrimiento, si no mas, que el que estaba sintiendo yo. – Lo siento mucho Bella._

_-Yo también lo siento Edward, siento que me estés haciendo esto, siento que nos estés haciendo esto. Pero respetare tu decisión, hasta aquí llegamos. – en ese momento fue imposible seguir conteniéndome, y las lagrimas empezaron a salir libremente._

_-Adiós_

_-Adiós_

_No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en el teléfono sin decir nada, ninguno de los dos quería colgar, colgar era como cerrar la ultima puerta, colgar era decirle adiós a la única oportunidad de llegar a ser completamente feliz._

_Después de lo que pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos, horas … una eternidad, sentí como colgaron el teléfono al otro lado de la línea y lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón se volvió polvo._

_Obviamente fueron demasiadas emociones para mi sensible estomago y termine sentada en el suelo del baño devolviendo el medio sándwich que había logrado comer._

_Adiós sándwich…_

_Adiós corazón…_

_Adiós felicidad…_

_Adiós Edward…_


	3. Algo no es normal

**CAPITULO 2**

Pensé que el dolor de la conversión era el peor dolor que podría llegar a sentir, durante cada uno de los agonizantes segundos de esos tres días, desee que alguien se apiadara de mi y me matara , pero estaba muy equivocado, haber hecho esa llamada a Bella fue mucho mas doloroso. Estaba lastimando a la única mujer que he amado y a lo única que podre amar, pero se que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ella, algún día lograría olvidarse de mi y tendría una buena vida sin la carga adicional que supone tener en su vida un monstruo como yo.

Pero aunque fuera lo correcto yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme definitivamente de su vida, por lo que pensaba que una vez pasado el tiempo suficiente, cuando mi autocontrol fuera lo suficientemente bueno, ir a verla desde lejos y asegurarme que estuviera bien y que no le faltara nada. Pero ayer que vi esa carta, donde me contaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, todos los planes cambiaron y supe que tendría que regresar inmediatamente, no podía dejar que pasara por todo eso sola. Ella me necesitaba y yo le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado cuando me necesitara. Nunca rompo una promesa.

No podía creer que fuese a ser padre, y dos niños, era realmente increíble, esa era una de las tantas cosas que pensé que me habían arrebatado con esta maldita existencia. Pero mi Bella siempre ha sido alguien extraordinario, que me vaya a dar dos hijos es una prueba mas de ello. Aunque no quiero llegar siquiera a pensar que tan maravilloso milagro pueda a llegar a costarle la vida, me aterroriza el pensar que ella pueda llegar a morir.

Le pedí a Carlisle que fuera conmigo, el tiene mas de un siglo de experiencia como doctor, si el no puede ayudarla probablemente nadie pueda. Y si definitivamente no hay ninguna opción medica para ella, es donde entra la ultima posibilidad, no quiero siquiera pensar en eso, pero si es la única manera de poder tener nuestra familia, y es algo que Bella realmente quiera, podría convertirla, bueno, no yo, mejor que lo hiciera Carlisle, yo no tengo el suficiente control. Si Bella realmente lo quiere no seria un acto tan egoísta ¿Cierto?

Se que antes que todo, tengo que asegurarme que Bella me perdone, si tengo que suplicar mi perdón, lo haría de rodillas, es mas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, la hice sufrir y no me alcanzara la vida eterna (la cual tengo) para remediar el daño que hice, para arrepentirme por el dolor que cause. Solo espero que Bella logre entender las razones por las que hice lo que hice. Cuando desperté en esta nueva vida (no vida) sentí que lo mas justo para los demás era romper lazos con mi antigua vida. Aunque realmente la única persona con la que tenia una relación significativa era Bella, yo era hijo único y mis padres habían muerto en un accidente hace un año, solo un mes después de que cumplí dieciocho años. Se que si le hubiera dicho a Bella lo que me había sucedido, ella me habría entendido y apoyado, nuestro amor era, espero que todavía lo sea, lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir incluso a eso, pero no era justo con ella, yo ya no era la misma persona de la que ella se enamoro, ya ni siquiera era humano, ya no le podía ofrecer una familia, la posibilidad de envejecer a su lado, eran demasiadas las cosas a las que tenia que renunciar para poder estar conmigo y yo no podía ser tan increíblemente egoísta.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, no le estaba arrebatando la posibilidad de una familia, si no hacia algo no existía la posibilidad de envejecer, ni de ver crecer a nuestros hijos, ni conocer nuestros nietos. Las cosas había cambiado, ya podía ofrecerle algo, y eso es lo que haría, darle todo de mi, y dejar que ella tomara lo que quisiera y necesitara.

-Ya es tiempo de irnos – me aviso Carlisle.

-Ya voy.

-¿Estas seguro de que puedes hacer esto?

-Estoy seguro, si se vuelve demasiado me ire a algún lugar alejado hasta que me pueda controlar.

Esa es otra razón por la que debía alejarme, al menos por un tiempo. Era imposible para mi estar en lugares públicos, no podía estar cerca de congregaciones de personas, y no precisamente porque tuviera algún problema con la sangre, aunque obviamente el deseo siempre iba a estar ahí, en ese sentido me podía controlar bastante bien, el problema son las voces en mi cabeza. La transformación en vampiro en mi caso vino con un agregado, la capacidad de escuchar la mente de los demás. Es sorprendente lo ruidosa que puede llegar a ser la mente de los humanos, aunque nada en comparación con la de los vampiros, la capacidad que tenemos de concentrarnos en numerosas cosas a la vez se convirtió en mi pesadilla. Debo estar todo el tiempo concentrándome en bloquearlos, porque cuando dejo que todos los pensamientos lleguen a mi cabeza sin ningún tipo de filtro o barrera puede volverse… doloroso. Pero no es tan fácil bloquearlos, aunque con la ayuda de mi nueva familia he estado practicando, y cada vez se vuelve un poco mas fácil, no he avanzado al ritmo que hubiera deseado, pero supongo que podría ser peor.

Aun recuerdo cuando me di cuenta de que podía leer las mentes, no solo escuchar, también captar imágenes, creí que me había enloquecido, aunque en ese momento casi lo hago.

_Flashback_

_Sabía que era mala idea pasar por ese callejón para ir a mi habitación, pero tenía afán, quería llegar rápido para poder llamar a Bella, no había hablado con ella en todo el día y ya me hacia una falta terrible. Pero por saltarme una norma de seguridad tan simple como no pasar por un callejón oscuro, de noche y solo, me paso lo que me paso. Aunque la verdad es que no se exactamente que fue lo que me paso, solo recuerdo una cabellera roja, ser arrojado con una fuerza descomunal contra una pared y unos ruidos que sonaban como rugidos, la verdad es que son ruidos que esperarías escuchar en una selva, o en un zoológico, nunca en un callejón en el medio de un campus universitario._

_Después de eso, solo dolor, lo único que sentía, lo único que existía, dolor, el dolor mas terrible, como si pasara acido por mis venas y estuviera consumiendo lentamente cada una de mis células. Lo único que pedía es que alguien se apiadara de mi y me matara, que terminara de una vez con mi sufrimiento. O tal vez ya estaba muerto, y esto era el infierno, no se que pude haber hecho tan terrible para merecer esto, pero tuvo que haber sido algo realmente horrible porque semejante tortura no se la deseaba a nadie._

_Durante esos agónicos tres días, aunque a mi me pareció mas tres siglos, lo único que me daba esperanza, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo entre tanto dolor, era el recuerdo de Bella, el recuerdo de su hermosa sonrisa, de sus expresivos ojos, el recuerdo de su amor. Durante todo ese tiempo estuve seguro que era imposible sobrevivir, por lo que lo único que deseaba era que ella fuera feliz, que encontrara a alguien que la amara igual o mas que yo, y le diera todo lo que ella se merecía, que ella pudiera olvidarme fácilmente y continuar con su vida._

_De repente el dolor empezó a cambiar, sentía como poco a poco se iba retirando de mis extremidades y concentrando en mi corazón, después cuando el dolor en mi corazón fue demasiado todo término. Al principio no me lo creía, después de tanto dolor me sentía bien, me sentía mas que bien, no podía ser tan sencillo._

_Cuando abrí los ojos me sorprendí, podía ver hasta la mas mínima partícula de polvo, y cuando me quise sentar, no lo había terminado de pensar cuando ya me había sentado, era increíble la velocidad. Me di cuenta que en la habitación habían otras cinco personas, y por instinto mas que cualquier otra cosa, termine arrinconado contra una esquina, desde el momento en que abrí los ojos no había pasado mas de un segundo. Algo no era normal. De pronto voces empezaron a entrar a mi cabeza, es como si todos hubieran empezado a gritar a la vez._

'_Es mas rápido de lo normal, es bastante rápido incluso para un neófito' _

'_Pobre, debe estar tan asustado, despertar en un lugar desconocido después de haber pasado por tanto dolor, espero poder hacer algo por el'_

'_Va a ser divertido pelear con el, ya se esta volviendo monótono con Jasper, solo tengo que tener cuidado de que si pierde el control no se acerque a mi Rosie'_

'_Seguro vamos a tener que mudarnos, ¿por que Carlisle tuvo que salvarlo?, hubiera sido mejor que lo dejara en ese callejón, incluso el hubiera terminado agradeciéndolo. Esto solo nos va a traer problemas'_

'_Espero que entienda porque lo hice. Seria mucho mas fácil si se uniera a nosotros y siguiera nuestra dieta, es mas que bienvenido a quedarse, estoy seguro que a Esme le agradaría la idea de otro miembro mas en la familia. Aunque si se quiere ir, después de que tenga el suficiente control, puede hacerlo sin que intentemos detenerlo.'_

_-Cállense por favor, cállense, es demasiado – les suplique cuando las voces se volvieron demasiado, eran muchas cosas a la vez, lo que decían, imágenes de lo que veían, donde me veía reflejado agazapado en esa esquina, voces lejanas de gente que no veía hablando sobre cosas banales como la lista del mercado y que estaban dando en la televisión. Era demasiado._

_Mi reacción causo algunos momentos de silencio, al menos en las voces mas cercanas, pero después volvieron incluso con mas fuerza. Era como de nunca terminar._

'_Cuando termina la transformación es un poco abrumador, pero nunca había visto un vampiro reaccionar así'_

_¿Un vampiro?… esto definitivamente no era normal_


	4. Esperanza

**CAPITULO 3**

**BELLA POV**

Hoy tenía cita de control. En mi caso tenían que ser mas seguidas, ya que dado el tumor tenían que controlar que mi presión se mantuviera estable y no fuera a ocurrir algún incidente que se habría podido prevenir. Hoy también tocaba ecografía, nunca me cansaría de ver a mis bebes, en parte era porque estaba consciente de que quizás moriría en el parto y las únicas imágenes con las que me quedaría serian estas.

Ya había pasado exactamente un mes desde que le había escrito esa carta a Edward. No esperaba que hubiera respondido, la verdad es que no se qué era lo que esperaba. Existía incluso la posibilidad de que ni siquiera hubiera leído mi carta. Pero la verdad la esperanza era algo que necesitaba en este momento.

Ya mas de una noche había soñado con él. Siempre era el mismo sueño y cada vez era mas recurrente. Estábamos los dos en nuestro prado cerca a mi casa. Edward estaba cargando a una niña preciosa de mas o menos un año igualita a él. Yo estaba sentada con mi cabeza recostada en su hombro, sosteniendo a un niño de la misma edad de la niña, pero este era igualito a mi. Hasta ahí mi sueño era normal, una sicóloga dirían que son la manifestación de mis deseos o algo así. Lo raro es que en mi sueño Edward y yo estábamos brillando, éramos como dos diamantes al sol, y estaba segura que no era un efecto óptico ni nada por el estilo porque nuestros niños no brillaban.

Llegue al hospital y me senté en la sala de espera mientras me llamaban. No pude evitar recordar el día en que me enteré que estaba embarazada.

_Flashback_

'_Ya llevaba dos semanas vomitando todo lo que comía. En un principio pensé que era un virus, después pensé que era algo así como "pena moral" por todo lo que paso con Edward, pero en este momento ya no creía que fuera algo así, por lo que muy a mi pesar pedí cita con un doctor, por poco que me guste las agujas y todo lo relacionado con hospitales y enfermedades, es mejor que me digan que tengo, antes de que me muera de desnutrición (y voy por buen camino, ya tengo que haber bajado al menos tres kilos)._

_Realmente podía usar algo de apoyo moral, por lo que le pedí a Alice que me acompañara. Alguien tenía que sostener mi mano mientras me sacaban sangre._

_Llegamos al consultorio un poco antes, lo que se traducía en tiempo para pensar. De verdad odiaba tener tiempo para pensar en esos días, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en Edward y en por qué me habrá dejado, si algo tenía claro es que el me amaba como yo a él. Un amor así simplemente no se puede fingir. Lo que significa que algo grande tuvo que haber pasado, no sé si bueno o malo, pero grande al fin y al cabo, de verdad espero que haya sido algo bueno, lo único que podría desearle es felicidad aunque no sea a mi lado. Y ahí era cuando me deprimía, cuando llegaba la realización de que el ya no estaba a mi lado ¿Cómo podría hacerme a la idea cuando ya teníamos toda una vida planeada juntos?_

_-Isabella Swan, puede pasar._

_-Vamos Bella – dijo Alice arrastrándome para entrar al consultorio – deja de mirar esa puerta como si fuera la entrada al infierno._

_Después de todas las preguntas de rigor por parte del médico, llego la parte que había estado intentando evitar, claro está fue imposible._

_-Bella, deja de ser una cobarde, es solo un pinchazo y ya, solo un poquito de sangre. – dijo Alice burlándose de mi fobia a las agujas, mientras el asistente del laboratorio nos miraba divertido._

_-Si, solo un poquito de sangre que probablemente me va a hacer vomitar – ya no nos miraba tan divertido, en cambio se alejo algunos pasos casi que instintivamente – no me puedo dar el lujo de volver a vomitar, ya no tengo nada en mi estomago._

_-Exacto, y necesitamos una solución para eso, así que déjate chuzar de una buena vez Isabella. – dijo con su tono de voz que indicaba que estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, lo cual era lo último que necesitaba. Con un último suspiro y apretando lo mas fuerte posible la mano de Alice (en parte porque lo necesitaba, en parte porque era divertido) deje que me sacaran sangre._

_-Si vez, no fue tan horrible – dijo Alice cuando terminaron._

_-Si, claro. – dije sin poder evitar rodar mis ojos. Pero es que qué esperaba, no es natural que tengan que sacar sangre. Por algo esta dentro de las venas, y si dependiera de mí ahí se quedaría._

_-Bueno Isabella – dijo el médico volviendo a entrar al consultorio – los resultados de los exámenes deberían estar listos mañana a primera hora. Por ahora solo podemos esperar, pero te recomiendo que intentes comer algo suave, y tomar muchos fluidos. No queremos que te deshidrates._

_Después de la consulta nos fuimos para la casa, se suponía que yo tenía clase, pero no había podido asistir la última semana, no era precisamente fácil cuando tenias que salir corriendo a buscar un baño en cuanto olías comida (hasta que te vez en mi situación no te das cuenta de la cantidad de gente que piensa que el mejor lugar para comer es un corredor camino a clase)_

_Alice también se fue conmigo a casa. Ella había sido un gran apoyo en todos estos días, preocupándose por mi salud y por mi estado de ánimo. Aunque estaba furiosa con Edward por hacerme llorar, ella también pensaba que no era normal que simplemente me hubiera dejado, que algo grande tenía que haber pasado._

_Al otro día estuvimos muy temprano en el consultorio para reclamar los resultados, de verdad esperaba que no fuera nada malo, en una semana me habían pasado cosas malas como para un año._

_-El doctor ya la esta esperando – me dijo la secretaria cuando llegamos._

_-Buenos días – nos dijo el doctor cuando entramos, mirándolo que suponía eran mis exámenes ¿no podría haberlos mirado antes de que yo entrara para evitarme la ansiedad?_

_-Doctor, podría decirnos algo, ya nos esta preocupando – dijo Alice, parece que yo no era la única_

_-Pues Isabella, no tiene nada de que preocuparse, son buenas noticias. – Hizo una pausa, seguro para darse importancia – Usted esta embarazada._

_¿Embarazada? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Embarazada? No pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mis labios. Un pequeño milagro que creamos Edward y yo. Puede que el se haya ido pero me dejo un regalo mas grande de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar._

_-Bella ¡felicitaciones! – grito Alice dándome un abrazo después de que estuvimos algunos segundos en shock. - ¡Oh! Tenemos que comprar tantas cosas para el bebé. Ya vas a ver, va a tener a la tía mas consentidora de todas. _

_Después de que el doctor me diera algunas recomendaciones y de pedir una cita para control pre-natal, salimos hacia la casa. Llegamos y nos sentamos en la sala, ninguna de las dos diciendo nada. Ahí fue cuando unos pensamientos no tan alegres empezaron a invadir la burbuja de felicidad que se había creado a mi alrededor. Edward no estaba, probablemente no iba a conocer a su hijo o hija. Así no era como nos lo habíamos imaginado, no se suponía que yo fuera a estar sola._

_Cuando Alice me vio se sentó a mi lado y me dio un abrazo._

_-No te preocupes Bella, todo va a terminar bien – y no se si era porque lo necesitaba, o porque Alice nunca se equivoca en esas cosas, pero le creía, de verdad creía que todo iba a terminar bien._


	5. Es real

**CAPITULO 4**

**EDWARD POV**

El momento de la verdad, hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan nervioso, probablemente no había estado tan nervioso desde el día en que le pedí a Bella que fuera mi novia.

_Flashback_

_Bella ya llevaba dos meses en la escuela cuando tuve el suficiente valor para pedirle que saliera conmigo. Después de pedírselo mis miedos parecían ridículos, ella parecía igual de emocionada con la cita que yo. _

_En la primera cita fuimos a un pequeño restaurante ubicado en las afueras de Forks. Después de comer ninguno quería decir adiós por lo que fuimos a caminar a un parque cerca. Bella no solo era hermosa, sino que también era inteligente e interesante. Era extremadamente fácil hablar con ella. Me contó como había decidido mudarse en mitad del periodo escolar para poder darle espacio a su mamá con su nuevo esposo. También era extremadamente generosa. Hablamos de nuestros gustos, me dijo que le gustaba leer, especialmente clásicos, y yo le conté de mi gusto por la música y que tocaba el piano. Hablando de nosotros y conociéndonos mas se nos fue rápidamente el tiempo, prácticamente tuvimos que correr para poder que llegar a su casa a la hora que su padre le había dicho._

_Después de esa primera cita, salimos otras dos veces antes de que decidiera pedirle que fuera mi novia. _

_Lo planifique cuidadosamente, quería que fuera sumamente especial para ella, era lo mínimo que se merecía. Decidí armar un picnic en un prado que había encontrado hace algunos años en una de mis caminatas por el bosque. _

_Llegamos al prado después de unas dos horas de caminata, sabía que caminar por el bosque no era precisamente la actividad preferida de Bella, pero al final valdría la pena, o al menos eso esperaba. _

_Organice todo lo del picnic y nos sentamos a almorzar, cuando terminamos nos sentamos juntos sobre la manta que había llevado, y en ese momento le pedí que fuera mi novia, antes de que las mariposas en mi estomago se hicieran insoportables. _

_En un principio no dijo nada, solamente se quedo ahí sentada mirándome. Me sentí como un tonto, era obvio que una chica como ella no se iba a fijar en mi, había estado aspirando muy alto._

_Ya iba a levantarme para empezar a recoger las cosas, suponía que después de eso ella ya no querría estar mas conmigo, aunque yo me conformaría con ser su amigo, cuando ella se tiro encima de mi, y me besó. En un principio estaba muy sorprendido para responder, pero luego del shock inicial yo también comencé a besarla, sus labios se sentían mil veces de lo que pudiera haber llegado a imaginar._

_Supuse que eso era un sí._

_Fin Flashback_

Probablemente así me habría sentido si hubiera alcanzado a pedirle que se casara conmigo con el anillo de mi madre que había sacado de la bóveda del banco unos días antes de que todo pasara y que tenía guardado en mi armario. Lo que me atemoriza sobremanera es la posibilidad del rechazo, la posibilidad de que ella no me quisiera ver… si eso sucedía mi muerto corazón no sobreviviría (aunque sería totalmente comprensible), si algo hay claro es que después de Bella es imposible volver a amar.

Pensándolo bien sería mejor que Jasper no estuviera cerca en este momento , es mas que suficiente un solo vampiro con las emociones con las que estoy lidiando en el momento.

'_Tranquilízate Edward, todo va a estar bien' _pensó Carlisle al ver que ya llevábamos cinco minutos frente a la puerta y yo aun no tocaba el timbre.

-De verdad espero que tengas razón.

-Si ella siente aunque sea la mitad del amor que percibo de ti, todo va a estar bien. – me dijo Jasper.

Al menos antes de irme se que Bella me amaba al igual que yo a ella, sólo espero no haber matado ese amor.

Me decidí y toque el timbre.

Escuché como bajaban las escaleras lentamente, por lo que deduje que la que bajaba era Bella (Alice no hacia nada lento). Después de lo que se me hizo una eternidad, abrió la puerta, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron fue como si todo volviera a encajar en su lugar.

-Edward – dijo Bella con un suspiro antes de desmayarse. Gracias a mi mente vampírica alcance a salir del trance en el que me tenía su mirada y logré cogerla.

-Bella, despierta – le dije acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Tenía que recordar que ahora todo debía ser tan suavemente.

'_Se desmayó por la impresión, acuéstala en una cama, no debe demorar en despertar' _pensó Carlisle ya había olvidado que ellos estaban allí.

Subí hasta su habitación que seguía igual (incluso nuestras fotos) y la acosté en su cama.

Escuche su corazón que latía a un ritmo normal, y fue en ese momento que fui consciente del corazón de mis hijos, nunca me imagine viviendo ese momento, nunca imagine que se sentiría tan bien. Puse mi mano en el vientre de Bella, y sentí como se movían, estaban bastante activos, pero lo mas maravilloso de todo era que si me concentraba lo suficiente podía leer sus mentes, eran una mezcla de sonidos y sensaciones, eran la maravilla de un nuevo descubrimiento a cada segundo.

-Hola bebes, soy su papá. – les gustaba mi voz, solo la habían escuchado una vez y les gustaba, si pudiera llorar en ese momento lo estaría haciendo.

'_Veo que no tienes problema con la sed, los dejamos un rato a solas para que hablen' _me dijo Carlisle cuando Bella empezó a despertar saliendo de la habitación junto con Jasper.

Era verdad, no tenia problema con la sangre de Bella, aunque olía increíblemente apetitosa y hacia que el fuego en mi garganta ardiera con increíble intensidad, la sola idea de hacerle daño a Bella o a mis hijos es completamente inconcebible. El miedo de perderlos es mil veces mayor que la sed que pueda llegar a sentir.

Bella finalmente abrió sus ojos y en un principio parecía desubicada. De repente se sentó tan rápido como su vientre se lo permitía.

-Es real, eres real – dijo Bella acariciando mi cara, pasando su mano por mi mejilla, mis parpados, mis labios. – creí que los sueños había vuelto.

-Lo siento tanto Bella, nunca debí irme, pensé en su momento que era lo mejor, pero al parecer todas las decisiones que tomo solo nos hacen daño.

-Estas diferente, te vez diferente, yo sabia que algo había pasado para que te fueras así.

-Soy diferente. Te mereces algo mejor que lo que soy ahora.

-Pero recibiste mi carta, y por eso estas aquí.

-Estoy aquí por ti, por ustedes. – dije poniendo una de mis manos que estaba en su mejilla en su vientre.

-Te extrañe tanto Edward, dolía respirar sin ti a mi lado.

-Lo siento Bella, una eternidad no será suficiente para remediar mi error. De verdad pensé que era lo mejor, quería que vivieras una vida sin la carga que supone estar conmigo, tu mereces lo mejor que pueda ofrecer este mundo, y ese no soy yo, pero intentare serlo, te juro que intentare serlo.

-Tu eres todo lo que necesito Edward, saber que vas a estar ahí para nuestros hijos cuando yo no este es suficiente.

-No digas eso Bella, vas a ver como encontramos una solución, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, vas a estar ahí para nuestros hijos, confía en mi.

-Confio en ti. – después de eso nos quedamos en silencio abrazados, todavía habían muchas cosas por decir, pero ya habría tiempo después, por ahora solo necesitábamos sentirnos, sentir que no era un sueño.

-¡¡¡¡Espero que haya una buena razón para que no les entierre el tacon de mis Jimmy Choo en la cara por allanamiento de morada!!!!! – grito Alice desde el primer piso, al parecer ya conoció a Jasper y a Carlisle.

-Traje conmigo a alguien que nos puede ayudar ¿Vamos a conocerlo antes de que Alice llame a la policía?

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Se que podran pensar que lo perdono muy facil, no es algo que yo haria, pero si es algo que Bella haria.**_

**_Despues de esto me pondre a estudiar Materiales, ese #$%#&!! profesor parece enamorado de mi y soy la unica a la que le pregunta( ni siquiera le pregunta a otro como para disimular), entonces toca estudiar un poquito mas para dejarlo con las ganas de corcharme (ufff.. ya me desahogue jejeje)_**


	6. Sueños de una vida

**CAPITULO 5**

**SUEÑOS DE UNA VIDA**

**BELLA POV**

_-¡Espero que haya una buena razón para que no les entierre __el tacón de mis Jimmy Choo __en la cara por allanamiento de morada!_

Eso era algo que solo la Alice real podría decir, lo que significaba que no era un sueño, realmente estaba sucediendo, Edward estaba de nuevo aquí, estaba de nuevo conmigo. Y saber que no se había ido porque hubiera dejado de amarme levantaba un peso enorme que ni siquiera era consciente de estar cargando. Aun habían mil cosas que arreglar entre nosotros, pero el estaba aquí con nosotros, aun me amaba como yo a el, cualquier cosa podríamos solucionarla en el camino.

-Traje conmigo a alguien que nos puede ayudar ¿Vamos a conocerlo antes de que Alice llame a la policía? – dijo Edward ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Siempre lo había molestado diciéndole que era demasiado caballeroso como para ser de esta época, pero con esta barrigota que llevaba encima la ayuda extra no caía nada mal.

-¿A quién trajiste? – le pregunte mientras me ponía algo mas presentable para bajar.

-Ya lo veras. – me dijo pasando su brazo por mi hombro mientras bajamos a la sala donde estaba Alice mirando lo mas "amenazadoramente" posible a dos hombres que estaban parados en el medio de la sala.

-Hola Alice – saludo Edward.

-¡Edward! – grito Alice colgándose de un brinco del cuello de Edward – Sabia que ibas a volver, aunque me debes muchas explicaciones. – dijo descolgándose y apuntándole acusadoramente con un dedo. Alice y Edward siempre se habían llevado muy bien, parecían hermanos, defendiéndose mutuamente cuando hacían algo que sabían que me enfadaría, a veces parecía mas su hermana que la mía.

-Yo también te extrañe Alice – le dijo Edward sacándole la lengua, a lo que ella respondió igual (bastante maduro).

-Que pena interrumpir su reencuentro, pero no crees que nos deberías presentar Edward.

-Claro, que pena. El es Jasper, algo así como mi nuevo hermano. – dijo presentándonos a un joven, mas o menos de nuestra misma edad, mono, con el pelo rizado y una piel bastante pálida, con una postura bastante rígida, que nos saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Debería ponerme celosa? – pregunto Alice bromeando. Aunque pude notar como miraba a Jasper, aunque tampoco parecía que Alice le fuera del todo indiferente a Jasper.

-Claro que no Alice, siempre serás la favorita. – dijo Edward con una sonrisa poniendo la mano sobre el cabello de Alice aun sabiendo lo mucho que a ella le molestaba esto.

-Ya había olvidado su comportamiento de niños chiquitos. – dije acercándome mas a Edward mientras el me rodeaba con su brazo. También olvidaba lo protegida que me sentía a su lado.

-Y el es Carlisle – dijo presentándonos a un hombre entre los veinte y treinta, también extremadamente pálido. Mirando a Edward me daba cuenta que la palidez parecía ser una característica común. – Fue quien me salvo de morir.

-Muchas gracias de verdad, no te alcanzas a imaginar cuanto te lo agradezco. – le dije mientras Alice le daba uno de sus efusivos abrazos.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme. De verdad es un placer conocer a la mujer que tiene tan enamorado a Edward. – respondió Carlisle con una voz calmada peo llena de autoridad.

-El es médico, tiene muchísimos años de experiencia. De una u otra manera se que nos puede ayudar. – me dijo Edward

-Bueno, y como creo que ya se dieron cuenta, la duendecilla que parece rebotar es Alice – dijo Edward señalando a Alice – y la hermosa dama aquí es mi Bella – dijo logrando que me sonrojara.

Después de las presentaciones nos sentamos en la sala. Edward al lado mío en el sofá grande, todo el tiempo tenía su mano sobre mi vientre, y sus hijos parecían querer hacerse notar porque no paraban de patear.

-Es increíble sentir esto – me dijo suavemente en mi oído. Estábamos pensando en lo mismo. Estar así, era algo que ya nos habíamos imaginado, desde un principio era claro para nosotros que pasaríamos toda una vida juntos. Cuando encontré a Edward era como si hubiera encontrado algo que no sabia que me faltara, pero su ausencia había evitado hasta ese momento que fuera completamente feliz. Después de estar juntos lo único que nos faltaba era pensar como queríamos nuestra vida.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos de nuevo en nuestro prado aprovechando los últimos días de verano antes de que tuviéramos que partir hacia la universidad. A nuestro alrededor sucedían miles de cosas a la vez, y Edward aun estaba de luto por la muerte de sus padres, pero en este momento éramos solo nosotros dos, en nuestra burbuja, donde el mundo real no podía hacernos daño._

_-¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto Edward después de que estuvimos un rato callados._

_-No sé, en que me siento feliz aquí contigo, es como si no me hiciera falta nada._

_-Pues yo pienso encargarme de que no te haga falta nada._

_-¿Y cómo piensas encargarte de eso? – le pregunte acomodándome para poder mirarlo a los ojos. _

_-Mmm, no sé, dime tu que quieres y es tuyo._

_-Pues quiero una casa grande, con un porche hermoso en el que tengamos un columpio donde nos sentemos a ver correr a nuestros hijos detrás de su perro. _

_-¿Cuántos hijos quieres?_

_-Mmm, ¿Dos? No lo sé, es negociable _

_-¿Negociable? – dijo riéndose._

_-Si, podemos repartirnos, uno decide el numero de hijos, y el otro decide la raza del perro._

_-¿Y si no quiero un perro?¿Y si quiero un gato? – dijo ya a punto de reírse por lo absurda de nuestra conversación._

_-¡Ah no! Eso si no es discutible. _

_Fin Flashback_

-Ahora si creo que nos puedes dar una explicación. – dijo Alice cuando ya todos estábamos acomodados. Yo también quería una explicación.

* * *

_**Que pena lo corto del capitulo, pero me parecio que lo que venia era mejor que estuviera en otro. **_

**_Dejen sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz XD_**


	7. Nuevas circunstancias

**CAPITULO 6**

**NUEVAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

**EDWARD POV**

Sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, pero me daba tanto miedo perderla después de estar juntos de nuevo. Sería una reacción perfectamente normal que saliera corriendo y yo no podría ser tan egoísta como para evitar que se marchara.

Todos nos sentamos en la sala, me senté con Bella a un lado y no en mi regazo como hubiera querido, era mejor darle su espacio para una noticia como esta.

Antes de comenzar a hablar me tome mi tiempo para mirar bien su rostro y sentir de nuevo la calidez de su piel y el amor de su mirada, en el peor de los casos quería conservar aunque fuera el recuerdo.

– La verdad es que es una larga historia y no sé por donde empezar - le dije a Bella mirándolo a los ojos – las probabilidades de que salgas corriendo son bastantes altas sin que yo diga algo de la manera incorrecta como para darme el lujo de equivocarme.

– Nada de lo que digas puede hacerme salir corriendo – me dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla – puedes estar seguro que ni nuestros hijos ni yo nos vamos a ir de tu lado.

– Bueno… – Aquí vamos, esperemos que no vaya a ser tan horrible como me lo imagino – todo empezó un día en la universidad, iba para la habitación cuando pase por un callejón y algo me ataco, pensé que estaba muriendo… pero después comenzó un dolor horrible, me hacia desear que de verdad me hubiera muerto. – después de decir eso Bella apretó con mas fuerza mi mano.

– Según me dijeron estuve inconsciente por tres días, en los que solo hubo dolor y oscuridad- de solo recordarlo me parecía sentirlo – y cuando desperté todo había cambiado. Palabras mas, palabras menos, había dejado de ser yo.

Después de eso deje de hablar, eran demasiadas emociones contra las cuales batallar, demasiado dolor.

– Para mi sigues siendo el mismo – me dijo mi Bella levantando mi cara para que nuestras miradas se conectaran – es cierto que estas mas pálido, tu piel es mas fría y tus ojos ya no son de ese maravilloso color verde que espero que hereden nuestros hijos. Pero en tu mirada sigue existiendo el mismo amor de mi Edward, en tu tacto sigue existiendo la misma devoción que no logro entender y tu presencia sigue siendo tan tranquilizadora como siempre. Para mi tu sigues siendo el mismo Edward del que me enamore y nada de lo que digas puede cambiar eso.

Aunque sus palabras me tranquilizaban un poco, no lograban borrar completamente inseguridades que llevaba cultivando por meses. Carlisle al parecer entendió eso.

-_Si quieres yo puedo continuar. - _me ofreció Carlisle en su característico tono paternal.

-Por favor

-Después de lo que le paso, se puede decir que adoptamos a Edward en nuestra familia, él se había vuelto como nosotros y no podíamos abandonarlo a sus suerte con todo lo que tenía que aprender para poder sobrevivir, si se hubiera quedado solo habría sido un peligro para si mismo y para los demás. - dijo Carlisle en un tono que parecía casi profesional, pero en sus pensamientos podía ver todas las emociones que le despertaba recordar ese momento.

-Para Edward fue mas difícil que para el resto – continuó Carlisle - no sólo tenía que aprender a manejar las habilidades que viene con nuestra naturaleza, como mas fuerza y velocidad, y a luchar contra los instintos que nos intentan gobernar a cada instante – ante esto Bella me abrazó fuerte – sino que también tuvo que aprender a manejar una habilidad extra.

-Cuando desperté fue por decirlo de alguna manera… bastante ruidoso – continúe yo – parecía que todos hubieran estado hablando a la vez, y escuchaba incluso personas que no podía ver. Después de un momento era como si también pudiera ver a través de los ojos de los demás. Fue realmente abrumador.

-Cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad nadie estaba hablando, fue el susto de mi vida, creí que me estaba volviendo loco. Al menos Carlisle se dio cuenta de que algo estaba sucediendo y me ayudo a descubrir que lo que pasaba, era que podía leer la mente de las personas.

Cuando dije esto inmediatamente note una mirada parecida a la vergüenza en el rostro de Bella. Puede que tenga ahora velocidad vampírica pero igual me demore un poco en descifrar el porqué de esa mirada.

-No te preocupes Bella – le dije después de un momento – tu como siempre eres un caso extraordinario, eres la única persona con la que me he encontrado desde que todo ocurrió a la que no puedo leerle la mente.

-¿En serio? – me dijo con un tono de voz que mostraba alivio.

-De verdad. En cierta forma las cosas no han cambiado tanto, tu siempre me decías que era bueno descifrando a los demás, pero por algún motivo nunca lo lograba contigo, tu siempre me sorprendías con tus reacciones, aun lo sigues haciendo.

-Bueno, mucha meloseria, continua – dijo Alice que parecía niña chiquita esperando el desenlace de una historia.

-Poco a poco me fui adaptando a las nuevas 'circunstancias', pero es difícil, creo que posiblemente nunca logre adaptarme por completo, tantas cosas que ya no puedo tener, cosas simples como dormir, tomar el sol, que ya no puedo hacer. Fue por eso que decidí alejarme, no podía someterte a esto, no era justo contigo, tu te mereces todo y yo no podía ofrecerte nada.

-Que curioso, yo siempre he pensado que eres tu el que merece mas de lo que puedo brindarte. – dijo Bella ocultando su rostro.

-Nunca pienses eso Bella – dije poniéndola en mi regazo y levantando su rostro para poder ver sus ojos – si incluso me vas a dar dos hijos, es imposible que me des algo mas maravilloso que eso.

-Te estas desviando Edward, no me has dicho que fue eso tan horrible en lo que te convertiste. – me dijo despues de un momento de silencio.

-Dímelo tu Bella, estoy seguro que con lo que te he dicho ya lo has descifrado, seguramente los has leído mil veces, con algunas variaciones, pero seguro que ha aparecido. Dímelo tu. - En ese momento fue como si estuviéramos solos los dos, el resto del mundo simplemente despareció.

-Vampiro.


	8. Y ahora que?

**CAPITULO 7**

**¿Y AHORA QUÉ?**

**BELLA POV**

-_Dímelo tu Bella, estoy seguro que con lo que te he dicho ya lo has descifrado, seguramente los has leído mil veces, con algunas variaciones, pero seguro que ha aparecido. Dímelo tu._

_-Vampiro._

Una simple palabra que a su vez parecía contener toda la verdad del universo, una simple palabra que resumía el por qué de todos nuestros sufrimientos durante los últimos meses, una simple palabra con demasiado significado.

Pero ni siquiera una verdad tan compleja podía cambiar mis sentimientos o los sentimientos de Edward. Obviamente cambiaban las circunstancias, pero nuestro amor era lo suficientemente profundo para superar cualquier cosa que el destino pusiera en nuestro camino.

-No entiendo porque no sales corriendo – dijo Edward casi en un susurro, rompiendo un silencio sepulcral que se había formado después de semejante revelación – No me malinterpretes – agregó rápidamente después de ver mi cara de desconcierto y un poco de tristeza – no hay nada que quiera mas a que te quedes el resto de la eternidad conmigo, pero soy consciente de que ya no te puedo ofrecer ni la mitad de lo que podía antes, y ni siquiera en ese entonces era suficiente. Ahora ni siquiera soy humano…

-Sigues siendo Edward – dije levantando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos – eso para mi es mas que suficiente. Supongo que habrá que hacer algunos ajustes por aquello de las diferentes especies, pero ni por un momento pienses que te voy a dejar solo en esto. Ya somos una familia – dije poniendo su mano de nuevo en mi vientre – y las familias permanecen unidas incluso en las circunstancias mas extremas.

Después de eso simplemente nos quedamos ahí sentados mientras los demás salían de la habitación para darnos nuestro espacio. Las palabras sobraban, lo único que necesitábamos era el contacto que de alguna forma nos aseguraba que esto era real, que no era un simple sueño de tantos que había tenido durante estos meses en los que solo despertaba sintiéndome mas vacía. Cada segundo que pasaba a su lado sintiendo como nuestros hijos respondían al contacto con su padre, cada segundo que pasaba respirando esa esencia de Edward que parecía haberse intensificado, cada segundo iba llenando de nuevo ese agujero profundo que parecía haberse ubicado permanentemente en mi pecho impidiéndome respirar correctamente.

- Espero que el mito de que los vampiros son inmortales sea verdad, eso quiere decir que siempre podrás estar con nuestros hijos, sin importar que yo no vaya a poder estar. – dije después de que pase no se cuanto tiempo digiriendo semejante cantidad de información.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso – me dijo con sus ojos llenos de dolor, una emoción que no debería estar ahí – algo se nos ocurrirá, de alguna manera vamos a superar todo esto, pero ya intenté vivir una vez sin ti, volver a hacerlo no es una opción.

Sonaba tan convencido, tan decidido, que por un momento quise creerle, pero no podía, había sido muy duro aceptar que no estaría aquí para ver a mis hijos, no podía ilusionarme con la posibilidad de sobrevivir.

-Edward – dije en un susurro poniendo mi mano en su mejilla – no quiero sonar cruel, pero los doctores me dijeron que no hay nada humanamente posible por hacer, el tumor esta demasiado avanzado.

-No me digas que pierda la esperanza Bella, es a lo único que me puedo aferrar en este momento, por favor solo déjame intentarlo. – me dijo en un tono suplicante, al cual era incapaz de negarme.

-Edward, solo prométeme que no desperdiciaremos el tiempo que nos queda por aferrarnos a un imposible.

-Bella…

-Prométemelo – le volví a pedir. No quería que el tiempo que me quedaba de vida, que el tiempo que podría pasar con Edward, se desperdiciara entre médicos y desilusiones, escuchando lo que ya me habían dicho tantas veces, que aun si lograba sobrevivir al parto el tumor estaba demasiado avanzado para extirparlo con seguridad.

-Te lo prometo. – dijo y luego me abrazo enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

Después de eso volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Entre sus brazos me sentía tan segura, era como si Edward lograra solucionar cualquier cosa mala que pudiera pasar.

-Hablemos con Carlisle, el ha sido medico por mas de doscientos años, deja que te examine, seguramente el vea algo que a los demás se les haya pasado.

- Dejémoslo para mañana, en este momento solo quiero estar así, asegurarme de que todo esto no es un sueño. - Que me vuelvan a dar malas noticias solamente lograria sacarme de este estado de tranquilidad en el que estaba por primera vez desde que Edward me dejo.

-Como quieras Bella, lo que necesites para que te des cuenta de que en realidad estoy aquí, que no me voy a ir. - dijo con su voz llena de amor y comprension. Y no era solamente amor por mi, sabia que tambien era amor por sus hijos.

Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un día, recuperar el amor de tu vida, y escuchar semejantes noticias, dejaban agotado a cualquiera, y con mis ocho meses de embarazo y un tumor en la cabeza, no es que mantuviera muchas energías.

Sentí como Edward me acomodaba mejor en sus brazos y empezaba a cantar esa melodía tan conocida y así me quede dormida esperando que cuando me despertará todo estuviera mas claro, y encontráramos una solución que nos permitiera vivir el _felices por siempre_ que tanto nos habíamos imaginado.

* * *

_**Se que es un capitulo muy corto despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que lo que viene no parecia caber en este capitulo. Pero ya tengo tiempo de nuevo, empece mi practica y mi horario se volvio mucho menos caotico, no entiendo la gente porque se queja de la vida laboral, me gusta estudiar, pero este nuevo ritmo me parece lo mejor, hago lo que tengo que hacer y cuando termino aun tengo tiempo de leer, pintar, hacer ejercicio y volver a escribir, y para hacer todo aun mas genial ahora mantengo plata =D  
**_


	9. Posponiendo decisiones

**Posponiendo decisiones**

_Sentí como Edward me acomodaba mejor en sus brazos y empezaba a cantar esa melodía tan conocida y así me quede dormida esperando que cuando me despertará todo estuviera mas claro, y encontráramos una solución que nos permitiera vivir el __felices por siempre__ que tanto nos habíamos imaginado._

El día siguiente me desperté entre los brazos de Edward, la sensación de protección que me invadía era tal como lo recordaba.

-Buenos días mi Bella ¿Cómo dormiste? – Me preguntó Edward que estaba acostado a mi lado pero sobre las mantas.

- Hace mucho tiempo no dormía tan bien. – Respondí acomodándome mas contra su cuerpo.

- Todos están abajo, Carlisle nos espera para hablar con nosotros, pero primero tienes que desayunar.

- Esta bien, dame unos minutos y ya vuelvo.

Me levanté lentamente con la ayuda de Edward, cogí un cambio de ropa del armario y lo necesario para una ducha rápida. No me demore nada en el baño, tenia la urgente necesidad de estar todo el tiempo con Edward, me daba miedo de que volviera a desaparecer de repente.

Cuando volví a la habitación, Edward ya había organizado la cama y me esperaba sentado en un extremo, era increíble como podía estar tan quieto. Después de darme un corto beso, me cogió de la mano y bajamos a la cocina donde Alice estaba preparando el desayuno.

- Alice, hasta donde recordaba no podías ni hervir agua, los recuerdos se distorsionan un poco, pero no tanto. – Le dijo Edward a mi hermana en tono de broma después de que hubiéramos saludado.

- Me tocó aprender – dijo Alice mostrándole la lengua – las primeras semanas Bella no podía ni acercarse a la cocina.

- Y con tus primeros intentos casi nos envenenas – le dije yo riéndome.

Cuando Alice termino el desayuno nos sentamos a la mesa, solamente nosotras dos comíamos, pero Edward, Carlisle y Jasper decidieron acompañarnos, aunque parece que la comida ya no les agrada mucho, ni el olor ni el sabor, no me imagino como puede ser eso, después de que se terminaron las nauseas había adquirido un nuevo gusto extremo por la comida.

- Yo voy a ir un momento a adelantar algo del trabajo, Jasper se ofreció a acompañarme, - dijo Alice después de que termináramos. Parece que ellos dos se estaban llevando bien, y con lo impulsiva que es mi hermana quien sabe en que pueda terminar eso.

Después de que Alice y Jasper se fueron y Edward organizara la cocina con su súper velocidad, Carlisle nos pidió que pasáramos a la sala para que pudiéramos hablar cómodamente.

- He estado mirando los exámenes que te han realizado, al menos los que me entrego Alice y la verdad Bella no tengo un diagnostico diferente al que ya te han dado los otros médicos. - dijo con un suspiro como si estuviera soportando una gran carga. - realmente no hay nada que se pueda hacer respecto a tu tumor mientras sigas embarazada, al menos no sin hacerle daño a los bebes.

- Esta bien - dije dándole una media sonrisa intentando que se sintiera mejor, no debía sentirse mal por lo que me acababa de decir, no es como si él me diera causado el tumor - Supongo que si tienen razón en eso también tienen razón al decir que no hay posibilidades reales de sobrevivir el parto.

- Lamentablemente también tienen razón en eso - dijo Carlisle - aunque...

En ese momento Edward lo interrumpió gruñendo, lo que sea que fuera que iba a decir Carlisle debía haber enfadado muchísimo a Edward, porque nunca lo había visto reaccionar así.

-Tiene que haber otra forma Carlisle, ella se merece mas que esta medio vida que llevamos - dijo muy rápido, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para entender - Además que pasaría con los niños después que hiciéramos eso.

- No entiendo, ¿de que está hablando Edward? ¿Cuál era tu propuesta Carlisle?

- La única manera que se me ocurre para que sobrevivas al parto, es que te convirtamos, que empecemos la transformación inmediatamente nazcan los bebes antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Claramente hay que organizar los detalles, hay muchas cosas que hay que tomar en consideración, pero por ahora es la única solución que veo.

Después de eso los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Edward apretaba su nariz y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esa era la posición que tomaba cada que estaba muy frustrado. Lo que no entiendo era el porqué de su estado de frustración, pensé que estaría feliz de que hubiera una oportunidad de que estuviéramos juntos, de poder ver crecer a nuestros hijos como una familia, de que hubiera una oportunidad para nuestro _felices por siempre. _

Sin que me diera cuenta empezaron a caer lagrimas de mis ojos, aunque Edward si se dio cuenta y su expresión cambio de frustración a preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿Por qué lloras? - me pregunto Edward tomando mi cara entre sus manos

- ¿De verdad te parece tan horrible?

- ¿Me parece tan horrible qué? No te entiendo amor

- Pasar una eternidad conmigo.

- No hay nada que quisiera mas mi Bella, una sola vida contigo nunca será suficiente

- ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa manera ante la idea de convertirme? ¿Por qué actúas como si te dieran la idea más cruel del mundo?

- No sé como explicártelo Bella - dijo soltándome y bajando la mirada - tú te mereces mas, te mereces todo, eres un ángel, no deberías condenarte a este infierno. La sed constante, ver como todo pasa ante tus ojos pero tú sigues igual, estancada como lo eras cuando dejaste de ser humana, tener que luchar constantemente contra tus instintos. Son demasiados sacrificios Bella.

- Edward, cualquier sacrificio es insignificante por estar contigo, cualquier cosa justifica si me permite vivir para ver crecer a nuestros hijos – le dije tomando sus frías manos entre las mías – No te imaginas cuantas noches me dormí rogando por un milagro, esperando que apareciera una solución mágica que me permitiera seguir adelante, este es el milagro que había estado esperando, este es nuestra oportunidad. Al menos piénsalo Edward, sería demasiado egoísta de tu parte negarnos esto sin siquiera considerarlo, y estoy absolutamente segura de que tú no eres una persona egoísta.

-Todavía hay un poco de tiempo para tomar una decisión – dijo Carlisle después de un momento, había olvidado que estaba ahí – podemos darte toda la información que necesites, que es lo que te espera si te decides por la transformación y de esa manera puedas tomar un decisión correctamente informada. Pero recuerda Bella, no importa lo que podamos decirte, al final la decisión es solamente tuya.

- Esta bien, tomare en cuenta lo que has dicho, pero la verdad preferiría dejar esta discusión para otro momento, hoy se supone que es un día feliz porque volviste – dije recostándome de nuevo contra Edward.

- Bueno, yo los dejo solos – dijo Carlisle levantándose – iré afuera un momento a llamar a Esme para decirle que todo va bien por el momento, se quedo en casa muy preocupada por nosotros. Estoy segura que estará encantada de conocerte Bella.

- Esme es la pareja de Carlisle – me dijo Edward después de que Carlisle salió – es la persona mas maternal que he conocido, me integro inmediatamente a la familia sin pensarlo siquiera un instante y no tengo ninguna duda de que contigo hará lo mismo

- Si hablas con tanta estima de ella, no me cabe duda de que es una persona maravillosa – le dije con una sonrisa

Después de eso nos quedamos algunos momentos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando la compañía, pero sabía que Edward quería decirme algo.

- Bella, sé que me he perdido de muchas cosas estos meses que no he estado y que hay experiencias del embarazo y de la espera de los bebes que no podre recuperar, pero quería saber si podrías compartir conmigo algunas de las cosas que has hecho, que has preparado para los bebes, si quizás has pensado en algún nombre, no sé, todas esas cosas que deberíamos haber podido hacer juntos si todo esto no hubiera sucedido.

Después de que el terminara de hablar me quede pensativa un momento, no sabía que decir, todo había sucedido por causas ajenas a nosotros, pero yo no era la única que había sufrido, Edward también sufría y de verdad quería aliviar un poco todo ese dolor.

Al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo pensando y Edward se lo tomo como una negativa.

- No te preocupes Bella, de verdad entiendo si no quieres decirme nada, supongo que ya perdí mi oportunidad – dijo en un susurro con una mirada de profunda tristeza.

- Nada de eso Edward, claro que no has perdido ninguna oportunidad, pero en vez de contarte quiero que lo veas.

Empecé a pararme con dificultad y en un parpadeo Edward ya estaba de pie ayudándome. Lo tome de la mano y empecé a guiarlo lo mas rápido que me permitía mi enorme vientre hacia el segundo piso, mas específicamente hacia el cuarto que quedaba al lado del mío y que hasta hace unas semanas estaba lleno de cajas. Abrí la puerta y empecé a entrar pero Edward se detuvo como congelado en la puerta, en su cara se veía la emoción que le provocaba estar allí.

Poco a poco fue volviendo en si y empezó a entrar lentamente a la habitación que yo había organizado con la ayuda de Alice para los bebes. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que no estaría para ellos, pero quería dejar todo listo para que no les faltara nada y que de alguna manera pudieran sentir que siempre estaría cuidándolos, que cuando vieran todo lo que había preparado para ellos pudieran sentir el amor que siempre tendría. Y eso no solo incluía las cunas, ropita, juguetes, o el mural que había pintado donde se podía ver un hermoso paisaje de un día soleado, sino también muchísimas fotos que había estado acumulando y unos cuadernos en los que había estado escribiendo todas esas cosas que me gustaría poderles decir, todos esos consejos de vida que te tiene que dar tu madre: no hables con extraños, no recibas cosas en la calle, lávate bien los dientes, no dejes los juguetes tirados en cualquier parte, no comas demasiados dulces, se una buena persona, se feliz.

Mientras pensaba todo esto Edward recorría la habitación, tocaba suavemente las cunas, cogía algunos juguetes y los volvía a poner en su lugar, pasaba la mano sobre el lomo de los libros infantiles que había en la estantería, cogía la ropita que estaba organizada en el armario, separadas para niño y niña, gracias a Alice y su obsesión con la ropa habría que cambiar a los bebes 10 veces al día para usar toda la ropa, sin tener que llegar a repetir. Edward hacia todo con gran delicadeza, era como si tuviera miedo de hacer algún cambio, de interrumpir la paz que se sentía en el lugar.

Después de mirar toda la ropita, se acercó lentamente hasta una mesita donde había algunas fotos, entre las que estaba una fotografía donde salíamos el y yo en nuestro prado, tomada mas o menos una semana antes de él saliera hacia la universidad.

- Bella, no sé que decir, todo es tan bello, no creo que mereciera estar en las fotografía.

- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo? Las circunstancias nos separaron, pero siempre estuve segura de que serias un excelente padre, prueba de ello es que volviste inmediatamente te enteraste de su existencia - Dije acercándome a él - De verdad quiero que ellos sepan cuanto los amamos, que no importa lo que pase de aquí en adelante siempre lo vamos a hacer

- Muchas gracias Bella, eres una mujer maravillosa - me dijo abrazándome, su cuerpo temblando con sollozos que nunca mas irían acompañados de lagrimas.

Después de estar unos minutos así Edward de repente se tenso y escuche un ruido en el primer piso.

- Tenemos un problema - dijo Edward en un tono que no auguraba nada bueno

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es Alice, Jasper la mordió.


	10. Aferrate con todo

**CAPITULO 9**

**AFERRATE CON TODO**

**EDWARD POV **

_- Tenemos un problema – le dije preocupado a Bella_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Es Alice, Jasper la mordió._

-¿Mordió? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con mordió? – Me preguntó Bella alarmándose cada vez mas.

-Al parecer hubo un accidente – le contesté sentándola en mi regazo y acariciando su espalda suavemente intentando hacer que se calmara un poco – por lo que pude ver en la mente de Carlisle, Alice se corto con un papel y Jasper no fue capaz de detenerse a tiempo.

-¿Alice como esta? Esta viva ¿Cierto? – me preguntó Bella con pánico de sólo pensar que su hermana pudiera morir de esa manera.

-Se puede decir que si. – Tomé un respiro profundo, de verdad no quería decirle esto a Bella, pero era necesario para que entendiera realmente que estaba sucediendo – La mordida es la forma en que se inyecta el veneno en la sangre para iniciar la transformación. En este momento Alice se esta convirtiendo en vampiro.

Cuando le dije esto, Bella quedó como en shock, ya ni siquiera lloraba, era como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado para darle tiempo de asimilar la noticia.

Después de un momento en el que yo consolaba a Bella como podía, los bebes empezaron a moverse desesperadamente, como notando el estado en el que estaba su madre, esto hizo que Bella poco a poco fuera reaccionando.

-Alice ya va a tener suficiente con su transformación – dijo Bella en un susurro apenas audible – y yo probablemente me voy a morir, tu no me quieres transformar y esa era mi ultima posibilidad de sobrevivir – Cuando dijo esto sentí como se oprimía algo donde antes solía latir mi corazón – Prométeme que no los dejaras solos – me prometió Bella girando un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos – Yo no tengo a nadie mas, familia o amigos que se puedan hacer cargo de ellos. Prométeme que después de que yo no este tu te vas a hacer cargo de nuestros hijos.

- Eso ni siquiera me lo tienes que pedir Bella – le dije dolido de que Bella pudiera siquiera imaginar que yo los abandonaría, aunque en cierta forma la entendía, yo ya había desaparecido de su vida una vez, la había abandonado y solo había regresado hace menos de 36 horas. – Pero si de mi depende no tendremos que llegar a ese punto, porque puedes estar segura de que no te voy a dejar ir sin dar la pelea.

- ¿Aunque eso signifique convertirme? – me pregunto Bella con esperanza en su voz.

-Aunque eso signifique convertirte – le dije en un susurro bajando la mirada. Me dolía el sólo hecho de pensarlo, aunque el sufrimiento de pensar en su muerte era mil veces peor. Estoy seguro que si mis hijos no existieran y Bella muriera, yo encontraría la forma de seguirla lo mas rápidamente posible.

Al parecer lo que le dije a Bella la tranquilizo un poco porque poco a poco se fue relajando en mis brazos hasta que parecía dormida, aunque yo sabia que no lo estaba, de igual manera los bebes también se fueron calmando y los movimientos se volvieron ocasionales.

Carlisle había esperado fuera de la casa para dejarme que manejara yo la situación, pero cuando escucho a Bella ya mas calmada decidió entrar, sentía que como cabeza de la familia la debía una explicación a Bella, y de alguna manera tenia la necesidad de excusar a Jasper por lo que había hecho.

- Carlisle esta aquí para hablar contigo ¿Te sientes con animo o quieres que le diga que espere? – Le pregunte a Bella

- Puede entrar, es una conversación que es mejor tener de una vez.

Cuando Carlisle escucho esto, entró a la sala donde estábamos sentados y se sentó en la silla que quedaba en frente de nosotros.

- Lo siento tanto Bella – dijo Carlisle después de un momento – No es por disculpar a Jasper, pero de verdad fue un accidente, un desafortunado accidente.

- No es tu culpa Carlisle – dijo Bella con esa infinita bondad que tanto la caracterizaba – probablemente ni siquiera fue culpa de Jasper. Además buscar culpables no va a cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Qué pasó exactamente Carlisle? – le pregunté yo, hasta el momento él no había pensado en los hechos en concreto.

- Según lo que me contó Jasper, Alice estaba revisando una papelería de su tienda de ropa, cuando de repente se corto con el borde de un papel. Jasper no pudo resistir el olor y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero en cuanto Alice le pidió que por favor parara él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separo de ella rápidamente, pero para entonces ya era muy tarde y la transformación ya había iniciado.

- Que raro que eso haya sucedido – dijo Bella después de un momento – ese es el tipo de acontecimientos que Alice presiente y logra evitar, pero bueno, al menos Jasper logró parar. Espero que Alice pueda conocer a sus sobrinos después de un tiempo, me gustaría que ellos puedan conocer a su divertida tía, y que ella los pueda consentir y contarles miles de historias sobre mi y lo mucho que los quiero.

- Ya te lo dije Bella, no te voy a dejar morir, entiendo que no me creas, pero te lo voy a demostrar. Te aseguro que vas a estar ahí para que criemos a nuestros hijos juntos. Por favor confía en mi. – Dije mirándola a los ojos, espero que ella viera en mi mirada la sinceridad con la cual le estaba hablando.

- Bueno Bella – dijo Carlisle no queriendo interrumpir el momento, pero considerándolo necesario – Jasper llevo a Alice a nuestra casa, ella aun tardara en despertar al menos otros dos días. _Creo que es mejor no decirle del terrible dolor que esta sufriendo por la transformación – _Añadió Carlisle en su mente, a lo que yo solo asentí levemente.

- ¿Cuándo la puedo ver? – preguntó Bella

- Por el momento no es posible Bella, un neófito, es decir un vampiro recién convertido, no es capaz de controlar sus instintos, y tu sangre seria demasiado tentadora. Probablemente no dudaría un segundo en morderte, acabando con tu vida y con la de los bebes, además del daño evidente, eso también destruiría a Alice.

- Esta bien, supongo que entiendo – dijo Bella con resignación – Por favor no vayan a dejar sola a Alice, ella es una persona maravillosa y no quisiera pensar que pueda llegar a pasar una eternidad sin una familia, eso seria lo peor que le podría pasar a alguien tan sociable como ella.

- No te preocupes Bella – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa reconfortante – desde que llegamos a tu hogar, nuestra familia abrió un lugar a Alice, tus hijos y tu.

- Carlisle ¿Qué vamos a inventar para justificar la desaparición de Alice? – pregunte yo – La gente va a empezar a preguntar cuando ella no vuelva a su tienda de ropa, como Bella te dijo Alice es una persona extremadamente sociable, muchas personas la van a echar de menos.

- No lo se en este momento, probablemente lo mas recomendable sea fingir su muerte. En cuanto pueda hablare con Jasper, él es el estratega, seguramente se le ocurrirá un plan.

Cuando mire a Bella, ella estaba bostezando, aun no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se levanto, pero habían sido demasiadas emociones, seguramente estaba agotada. Para cualquier persona seria duro lo que estaba pasando, pero si a eso se le suma su embarazo y la enfermedad, era un milagro que aun siguiera despierta, así que la cogí en brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

- Te voy a llevar a tu cama para que puedas descansar un rato – le dije a Bella cuando me miró con rostro interrogante.

- ¿Y Carlisle?

- Estoy seguro que él entiende – dije mirando a Carlisle que asintió.

- No te preocupes Bella, descansa que lo necesitas, han sido un par de dias realmente duros.

Mientras subía las escaleras Bella se recostó sobre mi pecho, y cuando llegue a su habitación ya estaba prácticamente dormida. La recosté con cuidado en la cama, poniéndole una manta encima y me recosté a su lado.

Poniendo mi mano sobre su vientre podía sentir hasta el mas mínimo de los movimientos de los bebes, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió ocurrió cuando Carlisle se alejó de la casa y deje de sentir sus pensamientos en mi cabeza, en ese momento empecé a sentir otro par de pensamientos muy suaves, tenia que concentrarme muchísimo para escucharlos, eran mis hijos.

Si hubiera podido llorar, en ese momento sin duda lo estaría haciendo, era realmente increíble, sus mentes eran tan puras, realmente no habían pensamientos formados todavía, era mas una suma de impresiones y sensaciones.

En ese momento se absoluta paz y tranquilidad fue cuando realmente entendí lo que me dijo Jasper en sus pensamientos antes de irse.

"_Eres afortunado Edward de encontrar a tu pareja y tener a una familia incluso antes de que te convirtieran. No dejes escaparlo, porque no tienes idea lo que una eternidad de soledad puede hacerte, va amargando tu alma sin que te des cuenta siquiera, y eso es sin saber de lo que te estas perdiendo. Dudo que seas capaz de vivir sin esto después de haberlo conocido. Aférrate a esa felicidad con todo lo que tienes."_


End file.
